


The Romance Section

by KyaniteHeart



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteHeart/pseuds/KyaniteHeart
Summary: Luz and Amity has found out they both love The Good Witch Azura and they start reading the books together. As they start hanging out more, they slowly grow closer.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 66
Kudos: 799





	1. Coming Over

Amity turned the final page of The Good Witch, Azura - Part 5 and closed the book. She was sitting in her comfy bed with a warm cup of purple tea and she did not wanna move. Amity had underestimated how fast she would finish it. If only Luz had given her the next book too.

  
"Maybe she doesn't even have the next book," she thought.

  
The thought made her a little sad.

  
"No. Luz must have the next book and the next one after that." She thought.

  
Amity grimaced and got out of the blankets. There was only one thing to do. Go to Luz' house at this ungodly hour to get the next book.

  
"No... That’s not something you just... do... is it?" She thought.

Before thinking further, she grabbed her coat and put on her boots. She was doing it. As the door swung open, the cold air hit her face like a brick wall.

  
"Why does it have to be so cold tonight..." She thought as she made her way towards that freaky owl house.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The chilling wind went right through Amity's thin coat.

  
"Someone better be up." She mumbled, knowing there was a good chance that no one would answer the door.

  
She would probably have to wake up their stupid door owl to get Luz attention. After walking for a good 20 minutes the house came into view. At least there were light in a few windows.

  
"Hopefully someone is still awake..." She knocked and the owl in the door sprang to life.

  
"Hoot hoot!" It almost yelled. "What's the paaaaasswooooord?"

  
Amity sighed.

  
"I don't have time for this. I just wanna talk to Luz." She said and stared down the owl.

  
The door owl looked a bit annoyed, but she didn't care.

  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh! There's no password. Luz is still awake." The door owl hooted.

  
Amity couldn't help but smile. The cold walk wasn’t for nothing.

  
"Next time don't come over at such a late hour! I was trying to slee-..." Hooty was violently abrupted by the owl lady slamming the door open.

  
"Who are you chatting with Hooty?" She said and looked down at Amity.

  
Eda was scarier than Amity remembered, and she stopped herself from taking a step back. Did she always have so many… feathers?

  
"I... I just wanted to talk to Luz.” She managed to say.

  
"Oh, you're one of Luz' friends! Come on in." The owl lady said and opened the door for Amity. "King!? Where did you put my potion!?"

  
King came running with a shiny orange potion in his tiny hands.

  
"You really gotta know where these are! It's not my job to bring them to you!" King responded angrily.

  
He gave Eda the potion and she downed it in one go.

  
"That's the good stuff." Eda hummed and all her feathers fell off.

  
Amity felt a bit weird watching all this. Had they already forgotten about her or were they just always this weird around strangers?

  
"You over there!" The owl lady pointed at Amity. "You wanted to talk to Luz, right?"

  
Amity nodded. Eda pointed towards something that looked like a closet.

  
"She's right in there." Amity hurried over there before that owl lady gulped down more weird potions. Amity knocked on the door gently.

  
"Whaaat?" Luz said from behind the door.

  
"It's Amity! I got your book!" She said with a slightly raised voice, so Luz could hear her through the door.

  
The door opened immediately.

  
"Amity!" Luz said excitedly. "Come on in!"

  
Amity walked into Luz' room that really looked like a closet. Is it rude to ask if she lives in a closet? Had that owl lady not given her an actual room? That didn’t seem fair.

  
"So, what do ya think?" Luz said with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

  
"Eh?" Amity was caught off guard from being so deep in thought about Luz' room.

  
"The book! Was it good?" Luz reiterated.

  
"Oh! Yeah! I really liked it." Amity said a little louder than she intended.

  
She didn't mean to sound that enthusiastic, but Luz seemed to like it.

  
"I know right?! This definitely my favorite in the series." Luz Said, now even more excited than before. "I'm so glad I can finally talk about this with someone who actually likes Azura too!"

  
Amity couldn't help but smile as she felt the exact same way. If she told any of her "friends" about The Good Witch Azura, they would laugh at her forever.

  
"Yeah, me too." She said softly. "Do you..." Amity hesitated.

  
"Do I...?" Luz said jokingly.

  
"Do you happen to have the next book as well?" She said.

  
"Of course!" Luz said happily. "You wanna borrow it?"

  
"I-I would love that." Amity silently cursed her slight stuttering. Why was she so nervous around Luz?

  
"Here you go!" Luz handed her the 6th book of The Good Witch Azura. Luz eyes lit up. "Oh! I just had an idea!"

  
"What?"

  
"You could stay here, and we could read it together!" Luz said with much excitement in her voice. "We could even do voices for the characters! I call dibs on Azura!"

  
Amity blushed. She would love that, but it was already late, and she didn't have time for this in her busy schedule. She barely had time to read the books on her own.

  
"That's not gonna happen." Amity said with a little harsher tone than she intended. "I just...don't have time..." She said with a softer voice.

  
"I get it." Luz looked disappointed. "I bet you're quite busy. Being the best and most perfect witch and all that…" She said with a weak smile.

  
Even though it wasn't really meant as a compliment, Amity still blushed a little from being called perfect.

  
"Yeah... It's quite late anyway." Amity added awkwardly. She felt really bad. Maybe she could come over tomorrow? She knew she didn't really have time for it, but it was so nice to talk to someone who also liked Azura. "I might have time tomorrow evening." She finally said.

  
"Really!?" All of Luz' usual excitement, and more, returned to her.

  
"Yeah but I can't stay for too long, okay?" Amity said in a cold tone but couldn't help but let a little smile show.

  
"I'm looking forward to it!" Luz said, almost bounced up and down.

  
"I'll be here tomorrow evening." Amity said. "But only if I voice Azura."

  
“But I always imagined myself as Azure…” Luz pouted.

  
“Guess I just won’t come over tomorrow.” Amity teased.

  
"Fiiiiine." Luz said in a jokingly grumpy tone.

  
"I'll see you."

  
"Bye!" Luz said and did a cute little wave.

  
Amity made her way out of Luz' room and into the living room. The little demon and the owl witch were luckily asleep on the couch. That meant she could sneak off without any more trouble or weirdness. Even the door owl was asleep when Amity opened to main door. She gently closed it behind her and made her way through the windy night, back to the Blight manor.


	2. Friends

Luz woke up to the lovely sound of King's squeak of rage. He really did sound like a little tea kettle. She got out of bed and put on her usual cat hoodie and shorts. When Luz opened the door into the living room she was greeted with the sight of King, who was still squeaking loudly, and Eda, who did her best to find his little rubber ducky.

“Oh, hey! Luz is finally up! Make her help you find Ducky!” Eda exclaimed and ran out the door as fast as she could.

“Wait. How long have I been asleep?” Luz thought.

She checked her phone and it was indeed way past noon. She had been up quite late yesterday. It was hard to fall asleep when she was this excited. Amity was coming over today. To read The Good Witch Azura with her!

“Human!” King shrieked and stopped Luz’ daydreaming. “Please help me find my Ducky, please please?”

She had never seen the little demon this sad before. He must really love that duck.

  
“Of course, I’ll help you, King.” She said in a calming tone.

  
“Thank you, Luz…” He said and looked down. “Eda has been looking for him all day, but she couldn’t find him.”

  
“Where did you last see him?” Luz asked. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Even if the owl lady herself couldn’t.

  
“Well, I was taking a warm bath with him yesterday.” King said. “And after that…”

  
Luz could see he was thinking really hard, so she gave him a moment.

  
“Yeah, I definitely never removed him from the bathtub.” King stated.

  
“Maybe he’s still there?” Luz asked.

  
King’s eyes widened.

  
“To the bathtub!” King decaled.

  
They wandered up the stairs to the bathroom where King’s cute little bathtub was located. Luz opened the door and King hurried towards the bathtub.

  
“Ducky!” King exclaimed loudly. “Never leave me again, tiny duck!”

  
Luz chuckled at the sight of King hugging his rubber duck but then it dawned on her:

  
“How did Eda not find him?” Luz asked. “He was right here all this time.”

  
“Well, she never asked where I had seen him last.” King answered dismissively.

  
Luz sighed. That sounded about right. The two of them went back downstairs and King flopped on the couch and fell asleep almost immediately. The rubber duck was held tight in his tiny hands. Luz realized there were only a couple hours till she expected Amity to show up. She couldn’t help but panic a little bit. She really didn’t wanna mess things up with Amity, and it finally seemed like they were as cool as cucumbers. She thought about preparing herself by reading a bit of the book now to practice so she wouldn’t mess up and the lines or voices. That seemed a bit much though. Luz thought about it for a minute and decided to go for a little walk. Some fresh air would do her good. Luz opened the door and stepped outside. She breathed in.

  
“How nice and quiet it is out here.” She mumbled to herself.

  
“What?” Hooty hooted loudly.

  
Luz jumped at least a meter up in the air from the surprise. She really should be used to the talking door owl by now but apparently, she wasn’t.

  
“You scared me Hooty!” Luz said and took a deep breath.

  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!” Hooty said in an even higher pitched voice than usual.

  
“It’s okay, Hooty!” Luz assured him. “I’m just still not used to you being in the door, I guess…”

  
“I’ll try not to startle you next time!”

  
“Thanks, Hooty! I’ll try being more prepared.” Luz said and started walking. “I’m going for a walk by the way! I’ll be back soon!”

  
“See you Luz!” Hooty yelled at the top of his…lungs?

  
Luz walked calmly through the magical forest. It looked mostly like a regular forest from her own world but if she looked closer, she could see a lot of odd sights. Like a walking tree or a tiny bat with five wings. She looked around to see more weird sights but couldn’t spot anything new. Her walk continued that way. Boring and uneventful. No funky creatures to take Luz’ mind of the fact that Amity would come over this evening. She kicked a rock on the ground in frustration.

  
The rock skipped over the ground and kept going until it was out of sight.

  
Luz sighed. She should probably turn back now. It was getting a little late. Suddenly she heard voices in the distance. Luz was too curious to not go closer and see who it was. She hid behind a big bush and peeked out at the main road through the woods. It was Boscha and… AMITY!!! Luz made a high-pitched sound out of surprise but luckily neither of them heard it.

  
“What are you doing out here at this hour, Amity?” Boscha asked suspiciously.

  
“I could ask you the same.” Amity replied with an ice-cold tone.

  
“You’re not hanging out with that weirdo owl lady, are you?” She scoffed.

“What would I be doing with that filthy criminal?” Amity replied defensively.

  
“Probably hanging out with that human again.” She smirked.

  
Luz could see Amity’s face turn red. This was bad but she was too scared to interfere.

  
“I would never hang out that weird human, Boscha!” Amity hissed and took a step towards a seemingly unaffected Boscha.

  
“Whatever. I’m going home.” She replied and her smirk into a full-on evil smile. “Have fun with your little human.”

  
Amity didn’t reply nor did she even turn around when Boscha walked past her. She was shaking with rage and her face was bright red.

  
Luz wanted to approach her, but she was still in shock over that whole exchange. Did Amity really think of her that way? What if she didn’t actually want to be Luz friend. What if she was just pretending, just to make fun of Luz later. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had done that. After what felt like hours, Amity let out a big sigh and regained her composure. She closed her eyes and put on her usual facial expression: Ice cold and bored. Amity started walking towards the owl house in a fast pace. Luz had recovered a bit from the whole thing and decided to confront Amity. She hopped out of the bush and ran up to her.

  
“Amity!” Luz said with a shaky voice. “What was all that about?”

  
Amity’s eyes widened when she realized Luz had overheard them.

  
“How… How much of that did you hear?” Amity asked with a slightly worried look.

  
“Enough…”

  
“I… I didn’t mean it, okay?” Amity said defensively.

  
“Then why did you say all that mean stuff?” Luz asked and looked down to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

  
“You saw how she reacted to me even being in near the owl house!” Amity snapped. “I just don’t want more problems, okay? I already have a lot to deal with! I don’t want my friends going around making more fun of me than they already do…” Amity trailed off.

  
“You friends don’t sound very nice if you have to lie to avoid them making fun of you.” Luz sniffled. “They shouldn’t make fun of you at all, actually.”

  
Amity grimaced.

“I know.” She said with a bitter tone. “They’re not real friends but it’s better than being alone…”

  
“Even without them you wouldn’t be alone.” Luz said and smiled weakly. “Because I’m your friend, Amity.”  
“R-really?” Amity seemed surprised. “Even though I keep being such a jerk?”

  
“Yeah! Of course, you are.” Luz said with more confidence. “I know you’re not just some meanie. I love the side of you that I see. The one who loves reading to the kids at the library. The one who loves The Good Witch Azura. The one who is really kind and fun to be around. I’m pretty sure that’s the real Amity.”

  
Amity’s eyes widened as Luz spoke and she blushed a little.

  
“Do… Do you really mean all that?” Amity asked almost confused.

  
She couldn’t quite comprehend that Luz actually wanted to be her friend.

  
“Of course!” Luz said happily. “You’re my friend, Amity.”

  
Amity was silent for a moment.

  
“Thank you for telling me that.” Amity said and smiled. “I’m really sorry for what I said.”

  
“It’s okay, Amity.” Luz said, now with her usual happy tone. “You’re forgiven.”

  
Amity gave Luz a hug. She barely noticed it happened before it was already over, and she blushed. That was the first time they had hugged. Luz blushed even more and so did Amity. They were both just standing there and looking at each other until Luz finally broke the awkward silence.

  
“So, wanna go read the next Azura book?”


	3. Reading Together

The sun was setting as they made it back to the owl house. Amity hoped their interaction with the annoying door owl would be brief. Maybe it would be sleeping. As they got closer, she could see it was still wide awake. Amity groaned.

“Hello Luz!” Hooty hooted. “Did you have a fun walk?”

“Yup. Totally definitely very uneventful.” Luz said sarcastically.

“That sounds boring! Hey, did you know that green witch is following you, Luz?” Hooty whispered loudly.

Luz laughed at the owl’s stupid question. Amity really liked Luz laugh. It was so cute. Amity caught herself thinking about Luz and blushed. She had been doing that more and more lately. This wasn’t a crush, was it? Not like Amity would know that. She had never crushed on anyone before.

“Amity…?” Luz said for the third time. “You okay?”

Amity snapped out of her thoughts.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just spacing out.” She said in a cool tone but was very obviously startled by how easily Luz got her lost in thought.

“Come on in.” Luz said and held the door for Amity.

“Dork.” Amity scoffed but couldn’t help but smile.

They went inside where the little demon was sleeping on the couch.

“Be careful not to wake him up.” Luz said and pointed at the demon. “He just found Ducky.”

Amity had no idea who or what Ducky was, and she didn’t intend to find out. They went into Luz’ tiny room that definitely was a closet. Luz ran over to her shelf full of books. Amity didn’t know many of them, but she recognized the Azura series. Luz picked the sixth book in The Good Witch Azura series grabbed one of many blankets scattered around her closet. She sat down on her tiny bed and looked over at Amity with a big bright smile.

“Wanna join?” Luz said.

“Join what?” Amity asked and Luz lifted one side of the blanket and smiled even more.

“I can’t be the only one who think it’s really cold in here.” She chuckled.

Amity blushed. Luz wanted her to sit next her, wrapped in a blanket? She wasn’t wrong though. It was weirdly cold in here. This room really sucked. If you could even call it a room. Amity scoffed. Luz deserved better than this.

“Amity?” Luz called. “Are you spacing out again?”

Amity returned to reality.

“Maybe…” She said and tried not to blush.

“It’s okay if you just wanna grab your own blanket.”

“Really?”

“No! You’re forced to sit next to me!” Luz said jokingly and did her best evil laugh.

“Dork.” Amity replied and regained her composure.

She grabbed a blanket from a small table and wrapped it around herself. She sat down next to Luz and they started reading. Amity felt a bit awkward when doing Azura’s voice at first, but she grew confident fast. Soon enough they were both totally lost in the book. Amity loved the silly voices Luz did and she seemed to feel the same way about hers. At one point, Luz even jumped out of the bed to act out a whole sequence. Amity couldn’t stop laughing. She was having a great time.

\-------------------------------------

Suddenly Amity noticed it had gotten quite late and her thoughts returned to reality. She had to go home soon.

“Hey, it’s gotten quite late.” Luz said just as Amity was thinking the same thing.

“Yeah. I have to go home soon.” Amity replied.

“But we’re only halfway through the book!” Luz exclaimed as if that would make her stay.

“I know…” Amity sighed. “I wish I could stay.”

“What if we had a sleepover?” Luz said excitedly.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. I have to go to school tomorrow.”

“Right…” Luz said, and her excitement faded away as quickly as it had appeared.

Amity didn’t like making Luz sad, even though it wasn’t really her fault. She wanted to stay and finish the book and read the next one too. Suddenly she had an idea. A horrible idea. It went against everything Amity stood for, but she really liked hanging out with Luz. Amity could probably convince her parents that it was a good idea for her to do an all-nighter in her library hideout in the name of studying. In reality she would be reading with Luz. She would probably also study a bit so she wouldn’t feel too guilty.  
While Amity had been thinking Luz had put the book back and gotten another blanket. Amity had a short eternal battle with herself if she really should do this and she ended up going with it.

“Hey, Luz?” Amity asked.

Luz peeked up from her blanket mountain.

“Yeah?” She said and all her excitement returned as if she knew what Amity was about to say.

“I have an idea. A really bad idea.”

“Yes! I love bad ideas!” Luz exclaimed happily.

“ME TOO!!!” The owl lady yelled from the other room. Had she been eavesdropping on them the entire time? Amity shook the feeling off and returned to her conversation with Luz.

“How about we do a sleepover in my library hideout tomorrow?”

“Yes! That sounds awesome!” Luz exclaimed and flew out of her pile of blankets in excitement.

Amity couldn’t help but giggle at how silly she was.

“I’ll see you tomorrow evening at my hideout.” Amity said and got up.

“I’ll be there!” Luz said. “And I’ll bring as many Azura books as I can carry!”

Amity was about to open the door and leave but turned around to face Luz.

“One last thing.” Amity said and gave Luz a proper hug. “This is ONLY to make up for the awkward hug I gave you earlier today.”

“I’m sure it is.” Luz replied with a smug smile and hugged back.

Amity freed herself from Luz arms after a bit and opened her bedroom door.

“See you tomorrow, Luz.” She said and smiled.

“See ya!” Luz said and did her adorable little wave again.


	4. The Library

Amity had just left, and Luz sat down on her bed. She still felt warm after Amity’s hug, but the freezing temperature of the room quickly made her reach for her many blankets. While snuggled up in all the blankets she thought to herself: Amity really seemed like she wanted to be her friend and Luz believed her. Amity just had some complication with her own image and showing weakness it seemed. Luz was just scared Amity would push her away again. She didn’t want her to do that. Luz really wanted to be her friend.

“She’ll come around.” Luz thought and smiled by the thought of Amity.

She lied down on her thin mattress and pulled more blankets over her. While being a little worried about their friendship, she was also very excited about their upcoming sleepover. She had a good feeling about it. So good that she was probably gonna have trouble falling asleep tonight. Luz closed her eyes and hoped she would be well rested for tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------

Luz opened her eyes slowly. It was quite bright in her room. She slowly got used to the brightness and checked her phone. It was already way past noon. She remembered how she couldn’t sleep last night but she had slept for so long that she still felt well rested. Now she just had some hours to kill before meeting Amity at the library. She got up and went into the living room. For once the house was quiet. Neither King nor Eda was here. The few times this occurred Luz went to the kitchen to make some really good food. She would do that when the others were here but King liked to snack on everything Luz was making while making it, and Eda was not a fan of trying new things from the human world. She wasn’t a fan of trying new things at all actually.

  
Luz went into the empty kitchen and found a few kitchen appliances. Food in the Boiling Isles wasn’t bad, but she often missed food from her own world. Luz had made Eda sneak food ingredients back from the human world for her, which she was very grateful for. She found some taco shells in one of the cabinets and took them out of the packaging. Over half of them were broken which really showed that it was Eda who had gotten these. She picked out the few that were still intact and made some things to fill them up with. Luz missed the tacos from the restaurant near her house but the ones she made here came close. Luz was very proud of herself for making them that well considering she didn’t have half the ingredients she needed. She just made do with whatever weird stuff she could find here.

After some hard work, Luz had made three improvised tacos. She was quite hungry, so they disappeared fast. While finishing the last taco, she decided to go to the library early to explore a bit more. She had been meaning to go back there sooner but she hadn’t had the time.

Luz entered the huge door in the library and was in as much awe as last time. The library was huge. She went around to look at the various section she hadn’t seen last time. Eventually she ended up at the romance section where Amity’s secret hideout was located. Luz wandered which kind of books were on the shelves. None of them looked any good but it is quite hard to judge a book by its cover. Maybe Amity knew which ones were good. She was probably gonna be here soon. Luz spotted a familiar title, but she couldn’t remember where she had seen it before. She reached for the book and the whole section opened up and revealed Amity’s secret hideout. That was why Luz remembered the book. It was the secret book that opened up the door. Luz froze on the spot. What was she going to do now? She couldn’t just let herself in and she didn’t know how to close it either. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Hey, Luz!”

She turned around to see Em and Ed.

“Back for Mittens’ little diary, huh?” Ed chuckled.

“N-no! I was just…” Luz stumbled over her own words.

“We’ve been trying to find it too, but it isn’t in there anymore.” Em said with a disappointed tone.

“Well that’s good.” Luz said defensively. “You really shouldn’t look at her private things!”

“Aw, you’re no fun, Luz.” Ed said. “We’re just gonna play a tiny little prank on her!”

He sounded innocent enough, but Luz had learned her lesson. Amity’s siblings were not nice.

“You two should leave her alone!” Luz said and crossed her arms.

“Yeesh. What are you? Her girlfriend or something?” Em said, sounding annoyed.

Luz blushed.

“No!” She said a bit too loudly. “It’s not like that!”

Ed and Em started laughing.

“Yeah, sure.” Ed said. “Let’s got out of here, sis. This human isn’t worth our time.”

“Yeah, we thought you were cool, Luz.” Em said coldly before turning away.

As the twins walked away, Luz saw Amity enter the library. She hoped the twins wouldn’t see Amity but they did. They went over to her, no doubt to be mean to her again. Luz was about to go over there and stop it, but the twins left before she could do anything. Amity came closer and noticed Luz.

“Is it true?” She asked with a worried look in her face.

“What?” Luz replied in confusion.

“Were you looking for my diary again?”

“No! I never meant to do it in the first place!” Luz explained frantically. “They tricked me the first time and today I just came here a bit early.”

“Then why did you open the door to my hideout?” Amity asked suspiciously and narrowed her eyes.

“I was going through the romance section and accidentally pulled the book to activate the door!”

Amity was quiet.

“I’m really sorry, Amity.” Luz said in a softer voice. “I really wasn’t doing anything bad. You siblings just came out of nowhere. They’re really mean.

“Yeah, they are.” Amity said and smiled weakly. “I trust you, Luz.”

“Really?” Luz asked.

Luz must’ve looked very dumbfounded because Amity let out a little giggle.

“Yeah.” She said and smiled. “Sorry if it seemed like I didn’t. I just get really paranoid when it comes to my private stuff.”

Luz smiled and gave Amity a hug.

“I promise not to break your trust.” Luz said while they hugged.

Amity let go of Luz and looked her in the eyes.

“I won’t break your trust either.” She said and blushed.

They stood there for a few seconds. Just looking at each other.

“Wanna go read the rest of the book?” Luz asked.

“Sounds like an amazing idea.”


	5. Growing Closer

Amity closed the door behind them, and Luz sat down in one of the hideout’s many comfy chairs. She opened her bag and took out the Azura book.

“Don’t you wanna come over here and sit in the couch?” Amity asked.

“Definitely!” Luz said excitedly.

They sat down and started reading and it wasn’t awkward this time. They just did their silly voices had fun reading together. Amity really loved listening to Luz’ voice. Even when she made the silly voices. She couldn’t help but smile the entire time. Amity had never had this much fun before. Time went by fast and before she knew it, they had finished the book.

“That was so good!” Amity exclaimed.

“I know right?” Luz agreed.

“Did you bring the next one?”

“Yeah, but it’s the last one I have.” Luz said and frowned. “So, let’s take a little break before we start.”

“That sounds pretty okay.” Amity said. “I’m getting quite hungry.”

“Haven’t you had dinner?” Luz asked and tilted her head a little.

“I… kinda skipped dinner.” Amity said sheepishly. “And lunch… And breakfast…”

“You haven’t eaten anything today!?” Luz exclaimed.

She seemed worried. Did Luz really care that much? Amity couldn’t help but blush a little bit. It was sweet that she cared.

“Good thing I brought so many snacks.” Luz said and stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out various snacks that Amity had never seen before.

“Are those from the human world?” Amity asked in awe.

“Yup!” Luz said proudly. “I brought all the ones I have.”

“Those are yours, Luz!” Amity said. “I can’t take those…”

“Yes, you can!” Luz said and crossed her arms. “Now, eat!”

She threw a bag of snacks towards Amity who barely caught it.

“Are you sure?” She asked. She had to make sure it was okay to take Luz’ snack.

“Of course!” Luz said and opened her own bag.

Amity looked down at the snack bag Luz had thrown to her. It read ‘Snack Bag Bacon Snack’ and she had no idea what that meant. Luz demanded that she ate something, so she tried one and… it was delicious!

“You like ‘em?” Luz asked with her mouth full of what appeared to be the same kind of snack.

“Yeah!” Amity said and took a handful. “They’re really good!”

“Yay!” Luz exclaimed loudly. “Amity liked my snacks!”

“Dork.” Amity chuckled and ate another bacon snack.

Luz came back over to the couch with more snacks and put them on the table. She sat down and looked at Amity.

“What?” Amity asked confused. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Yeah, you have a bacon snack stuck on your chin but that’s not what I was gonna say.” Luz replied.

“Oh…” Amity said and removed the snack from her face. “You sound serious.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” Luz started. “Are your siblings always so mean to you?”

Amity stared blankly at Luz. That was a really weird thing to just ask out of nowhere.

“Sorry if that was a weird question.” Luz said and nervously rubbed her neck. “I guess I just don’t like the thought of you having to deal with them every day. I only dealt with them twice and I already can’t stand them!”

Amity didn’t really want to talk about this. Or was she just not capable of talking about it? She wanted to open up to Luz but every time she tried, something held her back. Was she really that afraid of showing weakness? Amity could feel her anger for her siblings surfacing. She usually pushed those feelings down, like so many other feelings, but around Luz she didn’t feel like she had to. She took a deep breath.

“They’ve been bullying me ever since I got my powers.” Amity finally said and closed her eyes, as if something bad was about to happen.

“That sounds really rough…” Luz replied and flashed Amity a gentle smile. “I’m sorry I sorta teamed up with them on the day of the wailing star.”

Amity couldn’t believe it. Luz wasn’t making fun of her or telling her to stop whining. Of course she knew Luz wouldn’t do that but she still expected it whenever she let her guard down.

“I know you didn’t really team up with them.” Amity said and bit her lip. “They just tricked you like they trick everyone else. It’s like I’m the only one who sees them for who they really are!”

“I see it too, Amity.” Luz said and smiled at her. “I know they’re bad. You’re not alone in this.”

All the anger that Amity had felt a moment ago evaporated. She wasn’t alone. She leaned over and hugged Luz tight. Luz seemed at bit surprised at first but quickly returned the hug. They stayed like that for a little while. It was really nice. Luz had started gently rubbing Amity’s back and she couldn’t help but blush. Neither of them said anything until Amity finally pulled away.

“Thank you, Luz.” She said. “You’re a really good friend.”

“So are you, Amity.” Luz replied and smiled her usual lovely smile.

As happy as Amity was, she also felt that she didn’t deserve such an amazing friend. All Amity was good at is being mean to people. How did she deserve a friend?

“You’re making an awful lot of faces right now.” Luz noticed. “Are you okay?”

Amity looked down, not sure what to say. It was a bittersweet feeling. She loved having a friend like Luz, but she did not deserve her. She had already opened up about her siblings bullying her and that had made her feel a million times better. Maybe opening up about this might do the same. Maybe it would make this awful feeling go away.

“I don’t deserve you, Luz…” Amity said and looked at Luz out the corner of her eye.

“What are you talking about?” Luz said and gave Amity a worried look.

“It just hit me how awful I was to you before you lent me the Azura book…” Amity looked down at the floor again. “I almost forced you to not become a witch… and I almost got you dissected just because you posed as Willow’s abomination… and… and…”  
“Hey…” Luz put her hand on Amity shoulder. “I understand why you did all that and I don’t hate you for it, Amity.”

“Really?” She said and looked up at Luz with confusion. “How can you just forgive me that easily?”

“Because I really like you.” Luz said and moved closer to Amity and put her arm around her shoulder. “And I know you’re not a bad person.”

Amity rested her head on Luz’ shoulder. This was really comfortable. Maybe she didn’t hate showing weakness. Maybe she just hated showing weakness when there was no one there to comfort her. Or when everyone around her would make fun of her for it. But with Luz by her side she could show her weaknesses freely. She closed her eyes and snuggled up next to Luz.

“Thanks again.” She said softly. “Sorry for being such a mess today…”

“Don’t ever worry about that when you’re around me.” Luz said and looked over at Amity. “Also, it was me who brought all of this up in the first place.”

Amity smiled and snuggled closer to Luz.

“Hey, want me to read the next Azura book aloud for you?” Luz asked.

“That sounds really nice.” Amity replied.


	6. Asleep on the Couch

The two of them were still in Amity’s secret hideout. She was snuggled up close to Luz and her head was resting on her shoulder. The sensation of Amity being close to Luz was so overwhelming that she could barely focus. She had been trying to read for a while now, but she often stumbled over her own words. At least Amity didn’t really seem to notice it. Luz tried her best just to focus on the book. If she stopped reading, Amity would ask her why and she had no idea what she would say.

“Sorry, Amity. I’m too gay to read for you right now.” Luz thought to herself.

Yeah, that wouldn’t work. Amity would probably just weirded out by that and they were finally becoming friends! Luz didn’t wanna lose that. She loved the time she spent with Amity more than anything else. Whenever Amity wasn’t around Luz couldn’t stop thinking about her. Actually, she couldn’t stop thinking about her when she was around either. Luz couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She definitely had a crush on Amity. 

“But that would never work, would it?” She mumbled to herself. “She would never like me back…”

Realizing she had said that out loud her eyes widened at turned to look at Amity. Luckily, Amity had fallen asleep. She was holding onto Luz’ arm and resting her head on her shoulder. Luz couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the sleeping witch. She seemed more relaxed than Luz had ever seen before. She must’ve been tired. It wasn’t even that late, was it?

“I guess that’s what happens when you skip all the meals in one day.” Luz said and smiled at the sleeping Amity.

She put the Azura book down on the table. What was she going to do now? She couldn’t move now that Amity was asleep on her. Waking her up seemed a bit rude. Suddenly Amity moved in her sleep and her head started to fall of Luz’ shoulder. Luz gently guided the sleeping Amity to lie on her lap instead. She knew she could just move away slowly and let Amity sleep on the couch, but this was very comforting. Hopefully Amity wouldn’t mind when she woke up.

She looked down at the sleeping witch in her lap. Her hair was a little messy and her mouth was slightly open. Luz couldn’t help but focus on her lips. She imagined Amity kissing her and her cheeks turned red. A warm feeling was spreading throughout Luz’ body and a smile formed on her face. She hadn’t crushed this hard in…like, ever. Sure, she had had crushed on people back in the human realm, but she had never felt anything like this. Luz wanted to be around Amity every day, but she had no idea how to do that after they finished the last Azura book. Would Amity still wanna hang out with her after that? Luz’ heart sank. Maybe this would be the last time they hung out. Luz was so deep in thought she hadn’t even noticed Amity had woken up.

“What are looking so sad for?” A groggy Amity asked.

Luz looked down so see the now awake Amity, still lying on her lap.

“It’s nothing” Luz quickly replied and tried to put on a smile.

“Oh, you’re not getting away with that.” Amity smirked playfully. “I opened up to you, now you open up to me.”

“I guess that’s fair…” Luz replied with a sad smile. “I’m just scared we will never hang out again when we finish the last Azura book.”

“Why would that stop us from hanging out?”

“Well, isn’t that the only reason we’re really hanging out?” Luz mumbled.

“Luz, we’ve established multiple times that we’re friends.” Amity said in a lecturing voice. “I know I’m not the best at this friend stuff, but I certainly know that I would be a bad friend if I just ditched you after reading some books with you.”

“You still want to hang out then?” Luz asked and all her usual excitement returned to her.

“Of course!” Amity smiled. “You’re a lot of fun, Luz.”

“So are you, Amity.” Luz said and returned the smile.

Amity was still resting her head on Luz’ lap.

“Can I ask you a question, Luz?”

“Of course.”

“How did I end up sleeping in your lap?” Amity’s cheeks grew redder.

“Well…” Luz bit her lip and blushed. “You fell asleep on my shoulder when we were reading and then you almost fell off. So, I put you on my lap so you wouldn’t fall and wake up.”

“I see.” Amity replied. “Well, I’m gonna keep lying here for a bit because it’s quite comfy. You’re a good pillow, Luz.”

Luz laughed at Amity’s comment.

“That’s totally okay with me.” Luz said and blushed again. “Want me to read a bit more for you?”

“That sounds great.” Amity replied and closed her eyes.

Luz picked up the book and found the page they had reached before Amity fell asleep. Luz barely remembered what she had read since she was so deep in thought when she read it. Luckily, she could remember the entire book word for word due to her having read it a million times. Luz started reading and her thoughts drifted towards Amity again. Amity still wanted to hang out even after they were done reading the books. Luz was beyond happy that they were going to stay friends and keep hanging out. Maybe there was a chance that Amity liked Luz the way Luz liked her. After all she was currently lying her lap. Luz needed more evidence though. She wanted to be sure that Amity liked her back before saying anything, but she knew Amity probably wouldn’t show it even if she did like her back. Luz was suddenly interrupted by Amity talking.

“I’m getting quite hungry.”

“That’s what you get for skipping so many meals.”

“I know, I know.” Amity said, brushing off Luz’ comment. “I know a good place nearby that’s still open right now.”

“I could probably use some food too.” Luz admitted.

Amity sat up and stretched her arms. Luz already missed the sensation of Amity’s head in her lap, but she tried to ignore it. Luz got up too and grabbed her bag as they left the hideout together to get some late-night food.


	7. Soup Date

Amity and Luz made their way out on the nearly empty street. Not that there were ever many people around the library. It wasn’t exactly the most popular place to hang out. The setting sun cast a beautiful crimson shade over the town. Amity was still a little embarrassed about lying on Luz’ lap, but she was pretty sure Luz hadn’t noticed how red her cheeks had been the whole time. She really did think it was nice to lie there while Luz read Amity’s favorite book series for her. She blushed thinking about it. It was definitely not normal for her to feel this way about someone. She couldn’t quite place these feelings, but she didn’t mind. This warm sensation the felt when Luz was around was something she could get used to.

While Amity was thinking, they made their way towards her favorite restaurant. She really hoped Luz would enjoy the food there as much as she did.

“What kind of restaurant is it?” Luz asked curiously.

“Hmm…” Amity replied. “I’m not sure how to describe it, but I have a feeling you’ll like it.”

“I hope so!” Luz said enthusiastically. “Food in the Boiling Isles has been a bit… too much for me.”

“Oh, is food different in the human realm?” Amity asked and looked at Luz.

“Very different!” Luz explained. “I was gonna say it’s less gross, but you probably don’t think food here is gross since you’re used to it…”

“You’re not wrong. A lot of food here is a bit gross.” Amity said. “Like, don’t ever go order one of those Not Dogs over there.”

She pointed to a food cart with a sign that said ‘Not Dogs’.

“That is noted.” Luz chuckled. “No Not Dogs for me.”

They continued walking for around five minutes until Amity stopped.

“Well, we’re here now.” Amity said proudly and pointed at a small building. ”Boiled Isles.”

“Your favorite restaurant is a pun?” Luz exclaimed.

“I had a feeling you would find that funny.” Amity chuckled.

They stepped into the small building and found an empty table. There weren’t a lot of people here, which Amity appreciated. It was nearly midnight after all, so it made sense.

“So, what do they serve here?” Luz asked curiously.

“Pretty much anything boiled.” Amity explained.

“Anything?”

“Yes. Anything.” Amity repeated.

“Even if I ask for food from the human realm?”

“That’s… actually a good question.” Amity admitted.

“I’m gonna try that!”

Luz seemed excited at the idea of ordering human food and Amity was also a little interested in seeing what that would look like. Suddenly a slimy creature with three arms and one eye made its way to their table and stopped. Amity hadn’t seen them before. They must’ve been new here. She pretty much knew everyone who worked here since this was her preferred place to eat.

“What would you like to order?” They said in a deep monotone voice and looked at Amity.

“The special soup.” She said and smiled to the waiter.

“Good choice!” They said excitedly. “And for you?”

The waiter’s one eye turned towards Luz.

“I would like…” Luz hesitated. “Tomato soup!”

The waiter seemed confused at the request but then shrugged and went back towards the kitchen.

“Seems like it worked so far.” Amity seemed impressed. “Now let’s see if they can actually get it to taste like human food.”

“I really hope it works.” Luz said. “It’s been way too long since I’ve had food that didn’t contain something weird.”

“Who says they don’t use something weird to make it taste like human food?” Amity said playfully.

“Nooo! Don’t say that!” Luz said and laughed.

The kitchen door swung open and the new waiter came back with two steaming bowls.

“One mandrake soup and one tomato soup for the couple.” They said in their monotone voice and left as fast as they had appeared.

“C-couple…?” Amity stammered. Her face felt hotter than the soup in front of her.

“What a funny misunderstanding…” Luz said in a thin voice and laughed awkwardly.

“Y-yeah…” Amity nodded frantically.

Why was she reacting like this? If this had happened with anyone else, she would’ve just gotten angry. Now she was imagining herself and Luz as a couple and it made her face become even hotter and at the same time it made her feel… happy? Then it dawned upon her. These feelings she felt when Luz was around. It was because she had a crush on Luz! Amity had never experienced a crush before, but she had heard about it from other people and this fit the description she had heard. Amity didn’t hate it. In fact, she liked it quite a lot. Except Luz would probably never like her in that way. Not that she would ever tell Luz in the first place, so she would never know. She couldn’t risk ruining her only good friendship.

“You okay over there, Amity?”

Luz’ voice brought Amity back to reality.

“I’m… fine…” She said slowly and tried to make the blushing stop.

“That’s… that’s good.” Luz said and rubbed her neck.

She seemed to be a bit thrown off by the comment as well. Maybe there was hope? No, she was probably just very uncomfortable at the thought of them being a couple. That seemed way more likely.

“Hey, Amity?” Luz asked. “Do you mind if we share your soup? Mine is… inedible…”

Amity took a deep breath and put on her usual cold façade.

“I guess they couldn’t make human food, huh?”

“Not at all…” Luz said and frowned. “I was so excited…”

“We can totally share my soup.” Amity said and smiled.

“Yay!”

Luz scooched her chair over to next to Amity.

“What was in your soup again?” Luz asked suspiciously.

“It’s mandrake soup.” Amity explained. “It gives you a lot of energy and it is delicious!”

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Luz said excitedly and tasted a spoonful. “This is good!”

“On second thought this was a bad idea. You already have too much energy.” Amity said jokingly.

Luz couldn’t help but laugh at that. Hearing Luz’ laugh made Amity’s heart flutter with joy. She tried her best to hide the goofy grin on her face, but she couldn’t fight it. Luckily, Luz didn’t see anything since she was busy eating all of the soup.

“Hey!” Amity exclaimed. “Save some for me!”

“Oh, sorry!” Luz apologized. “Here’s the spoon.”

She held out the spoon so Amity could take it.

“Why are you using my spoon?” Amity asked.

“Well, mine is filled with that nasty wannabe tomato soup over there.” Luz said and pointed at her own bowl.

“O-okay…” Amity said and hesitantly took the spoon out of Luz’ hand.

This usually didn’t bother her but the fact that Luz had just used this spoon made her think about how this was like indirect kissing. Amity blushed again.

“I’ll just drink from the bowl.” Amity said quickly put the bowl to her face.

After they had finished the mandrake soup, they both felt full of energy. Amity went over to the waiter and paid for the meals. Luz would protest and pay for her own food, but she didn’t have any money.

“Thanks for paying.” Luz said as they walked out the ‘Boiled Isles’ restaurant.

“That’s no problem at all, Luz.” Amity reassured her. “Let’s get back to the hideout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating this for months! My Owl House craze sorta ended and I got busy with a lot of different things but I haven't given up on this little story yet. I'll be coming back to this soon!!!


	8. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the romance section everyone! I know it's been a while but here we are again. I am determined to finish this fic and I've made a little storyboard for the remaining two chapters.
> 
> Sorry this one is a little short btw. Hopefully the final chapters will be a little longer but I can't promise anything :P

It’s been a couple of days since the sleepover at Amity’s secret hideout. Luz is sitting in her bed thinking about that night. So many things happened that night. At least Luz felt a lot happened. Mainly she just realized she has a huge crush on a particular green-haired witch.

“Amity...” Luz mumbles, deep in thought.

She had spent the days since the sleepover wondering if Amity might also have a crush on her. Looking for any little detail that could be linked to her liking Luz back. She had found a good number of examples, but they could easily be dismissed. For example, Amity had been lying in Luz’s lap while she was reading aloud for her. That could be because she liked Luz, right? But it could also just be a friend thing! She had been at this for hours just today.

“This is impossible!” Luz grumbled and flopped in her bed.

She pulled her cat hoodie over her head and bit her lip in frustration. Maybe she should just tell Amity how she feels? What’s the point in speculating when she could just find out for herself? Of course, their friendship was on the line. If Amity didn’t feel the same way she might not wanna be Luz's friend anymore. Luz brushed that thought aside. She was gonna ask Amity out or at least confess her feelings for her. She just didn’t know how to do that. Luz shot out of her bed.

“Of course!” Luz said to herself. “I’m gonna ask the smartest and coolest person I know!”

\---------------------------------

“Asking someone out?” Eda laughed. “You might be asking the wrong person here, Luz. The only time I was involved in romance was to scam some guy. It didn’t go well...”

She took a sip of something that looked like coffee but almost definitely wasn’t coffee.

“I don’t think it’s romance if you’re scamming the person...” Luz said and gave Eda a concerned look.

“Oh...” Eda raised and eyebrow. “Well, you’re only proving my point: I know nothing about romance, kiddo.”

“Come on, Eda!” Luz begged. “You must have some advice!”

“I literally think Hooty is more equipped to answer this...” Eda grumbled and yawned. “I’m gonna go nap.”

The witch made her way upstairs and Luz sat down on the couch with a sigh. Why on earth did she think Eda would have any answers about romance?

“Who needs romance when you can conquer the world!” King yelled and raised his fist in the air.

“That’s easy for you to say...” Luz sighed but couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the tiny demon’s remark.

“I don’t think anyone in the Owl House knows much about that romance junk, Luz.” King said while sitting down next to her. “You should give up and join me in my quest to conquer the world!”

“You haven’t asked me yet!” A high-pitched, muffled voice yelled.

“Hooty?” Luz asked confused.

The door swung open and the round owl in the door came into view.

“Yes!” Hooty hooted. “It is I, Hooty!”

“Were you eavesdropping on us this entire time, Owl?” King asked angrily and jumped up.

“Of course!” Hooty exclaimed. “It’s kinda boring to be stuck on a door all day...”

“Okay, I can see how that would be boring.” King agreed and sat back down with his tiny arms crossed.

“What could you possibly know, Hooty?” Luz asked with a sceptical tone in her voice. “Like you just pointed out yourself; you are stuck in a door.”

“I know way more than you think.” Hooty hooted and winked.

“Okay, even I was creeped out by that.” King said in a disgusted tone.

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss me!” Hooty squeaked. “The best way to ask someone out is just to go somewhere nice and tell them how you feel!”

“That... is actually some pretty good advice, Hooty.” Luz admitted. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Hooty exclaimed happily.

“Hooty giving good advice?” King said, sounding surprised. “What has the world come to...”

Luz didn’t hear King. She knew exactly what to do. She got up from the couch and went back into her room. Luz had a plan.


	9. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz plans how she wants to confess her feelings for Amity~

Luz hurried into her room. The plan was clear in her head. It was pretty much exactly what Hooty had suggested. She was going to take Amity somewhere nice and tell her how she felt. What nice places did Luz know around here? Not many. She would have to go exploring. Under her bed, she found a map and stuffed it in her pocket. Luz ran through the house and out the door, grabbing some random snacks on the way.

“Hey, I’m gonna go exploring!” Luz yelled. “See ya later!”

“Okay!” Hooty yelled as she passed him.

After a minute, Luz slowed down and caught her breath. She looked around but there was no romantic spot nearby. Just a lot of trees. She folded out the map and looked at it. It was small but she knew she could interact with it. The map only showed where Luz was and a little area around her. According to the map, it was all trees. Eda had told her she just had to think about where she wanted to go, then the map would show. Luz wasn’t sure why it had to rhyme but she rolled with it. She closed her eyes and thought about a nice spot next to a lake with big mountains in the background. That seemed sort of romantic. She opened her eyes and stared at the map that was now completely changed. The area it showed was much bigger and it showed her a path to a nearby lake. Luz had no idea how far away it was since the map didn’t bother to show that but she started walking

**************

Luz hadn’t been walking for very long. The map was leading her straight through the woods. There was no actual road here. Not even a trail. Finally, she ducked under a tree and was faced with a small lake with a couple of mountains in the background. It was a beautiful sight that took away her breath for a second.

“Wowza...” Luz muttered. “It’s perfect!”

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the colorful landscape around her and then a picture of the map. This place was definitely the place she wanted to take Amity to. It seemed romantic enough. A part of her wanted to go to the Blight manor (which was the next thing on her list) already but she ended up staying at the lakeside for a little while. Tiny, lazy waves gently moved over the surface of the lake. There were no clouds in sight and the sun was warm on her skin. Luz closed her eyes. This place felt truly magical.

Sadly, it was time to go. There was still a lot to prepare and the next step was to figure when Amity had time. She obviously wouldn't tell her it was a date until she was there. Luz was on her way towards the Blight manor, deep in thought. It was starting to dawn upon her that she was actually going to confess her feelings for Amity. Even if she wasn’t interested in anything romantic, Amity would probably still want to be her friend. Of course, there was a chance that she wouldn’t want to be friends at all but that seemed somewhat unlikely. What really scared Luz was if Amity simply didn’t like her back. Imagining being rejected sent shivers down her spine. Was it normal to care this much?

Eventually, Luz ended up at the manor. She took a deep breath and went up to the main entrance. The huge wooden doors were towering over her like giants. Luz gulped and knocked on the door. The sound of her knocks faded and only silence was left. It felt like minutes had passed before the door eventually opened and Emira peeked her head out with an uninterested expression.

“Yeah?” She said, sounding annoyed.

“Uh...” Luz said awkwardly, not expecting to be met with anyone but Amity. “Hey.”

“Oh, you,” Emira said and frowned. “Your girlfriend isn’t here.”

“D-do you know where she is?” Luz stammered, trying her best to ignore the comment but she was certain her cheeks were the color of a tomato.

“The library, obviously.” She said and grinned an evil grin. “Not like she got any friends to hang out with anyway, other than you.”

Emira said the last word with clear disgust. The door shut in Luz’s face before she could get properly mad at Amity’s sibling. If this is what it’s like having siblings, then Luz was glad she doesn’t have any. She hurried away from the manor but Emira’s words still hung over her. Girlfriend. Was that what other people assumed when they saw Luz and Amity together? Or was it simply to mess with them. A part of her hoped people saw them as girlfriends but it seemed hard to believe. Luz had picked up the pace and reached the library in no time. Locating the book that opened the hideout had become easy already. The hidden door swung open and revealed a surprised Amity.

“Luz!” She exclaimed and wide eyes, quickly shuffling a single piece of paper into her pocket. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to ask when you have time to hang out next,” Luz explained and closed the door behind her. “I have something important to show you!”

“Can’t you just show me now?” Amity asked and cocked her head.

“Do you have a couple of hours?” Luz smiled sheepishly.

“Okay, no.” Amity chuckled and shook her head. “I have to study, Luz.”

“Do you know when you might have time?” Luz asked, hopeful.

“I’m busy tomorrow.” She said coldly. “But I guess I have time the day after tomorrow.”

“No need to play it cool, Amity,” Luz said and smirked.

“Sorry, bad habit.” Amity shook her head. “I’m just a bit stressed.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“No, it’s...” She stopped. “It’s just my dumb siblings.”

“Ah...” Luz frowned. “Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“I will.” Amity looked up and smiled at her.

That smile that always made Luz’s heart sing. She wished she could see Amity’s smile every day.

“I’ll let you get back to studying,” Luz said after spacing out for a little too long. “I’ll see ya in two days!”

Luz did a finger gun and smiled at Amity before opening the door.

“Dork.” Amity scoffed but she was smiling.

Luz closed the door behind her and started heading home. Everything on the list was done. At least for today. Now all that was left was making a few snacks. All good confessions of love had snacks, right?

Luz returned home to the owl house and went to bed. For once she actually fell asleep pretty fast. Despite her doubts, she was feeling confident about her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! And I've even started writing it already! You might see the final part of this one soon~


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz takes Amity to the lake for a special picnic~

Luz shot out of the bed like a lightning. It was late. It was real late. It had been impossible to sleep the night before since her brain would not calm down. She practically jumped into her clothes and raced into the kitchen. At least she had been smart enough to bake the cookies the day before. Luz was well aware that freshly baked cookies were better but she was so excited that she made them the day before. She quickly put a bunch of cookies into a little basket that Eda had allowed her to use. That witch could be really protective of her stuff sometimes. She quickly added a bottle of water to the basket and hurried into the living room. The initial shock of sleeping in was over and Luz sat down on the couch and let out a sigh.

“What’s up with you?” King asked. “First you race around the house and now you remind me of a deflated pool animal.”

Luz was too distracted by the fact that Amity could be here any moment to ask King if they had the same kind of inflatable pool animals as in the human realm.

“Don’t mind me...” Luz said, absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

“Alright,” King replied and kept on drawing.

It seemed like Luz had introduced the little demon to a fun hobby. The contents of the drawings were still quite questionable but at least it seemed like King was enjoying himself.

She sighed. Amity could be here any second and Luz had only just gotten ready. She tried focusing her groggy mind on the words she wanted to say but it was a little blurry. Luz started to panic a little bit. What if she messed up and didn't get her point across? Or what if she choked up and couldn’t even say it.

Luz was still spiraling when the door swung open, revealing the green-haired witch.

“You’ve got a guest, Luz!” Hooty said enthusiastically.

Luz quickly got up from the couch and approached them.

“Hey, Amity!” She squeaked.

“Hey, Luz,” Amity said and smiled. “What is it you’re gonna show me?”

“It’s something very special,” Luz said and smiled nervously. “Let me just get this.”

Luz picked up the basket.

“Oh, I see!” Hooty said and narrowed his eyes. “You took my advice!”

“Huh?” Luz said but then she realized what the owl meant.

“You’re taking her on a da-” He was abruptly interrupted by Luz who had shoved one of her cookies in Hooty mouth.

“Okay, we’re off now!” She said and grabbed Amity’s hand, hurrying away from the stupid door owl.

“Luz, slow down!” Amity complained but she was laughing. “Where are we going?”

“I found a really cool place to show you!” Luz said and slowed down a bit.

She looked down and noticed they were still holding hands. Neither of them let go as they continued walking.

“Luz, are you lost?” Amity asked after a bit.

“No?” Luz said and ducked under a branch. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, we haven’t been on any trail for at least five minutes now.”

“Don’t worry. We’re almost there!” Luz said excitedly and jumped over a bush.

Finally, the forest disappeared behind them and they were greeted by the beautiful lake. The mountains were still towering over them and the gentle breeze was still there as if nothing had changed since Luz found the place.

“Wow...” Amity whispered. “This place is amazing.”

“I know, right?” Luz said, taking in the pretty scenery.

“How did you find this place?” Amity asked, still in awe.

“I just followed one of Eda’s magical maps,” Luz said and shrugged it off.

As long as Amity didn’t ask what Luz had asked the map, then it was all good. Luckily she didn’t ask. They both sat down near the edge of the water and Luz put down the basket.

“Want a cookie?” She asked. “I made them.”

“Totally,” Amity replied, taking a cookie out of the basket.

She bit into it and her eyes narrowed.

“Wow, this is a weird taste.” She chuckled.

“Oh, yeah. You’re probably not used to human-made cookies.” Luz said and rubbed her neck nervously.

“Don’t worry, I like it,” Amity reassured. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting it to taste that way.”

“I’m glad you like them!” Luz said, genuinely happy that she made food that Amity liked.

They sat there for a while. Just taking in the pretty scenery and eating cookies. Eventually, Luz finally gathered up the courage. She took a deep breath.

“Hey, Amity?” She said.

“Mmh?” Amity replied with her mouth full of cookie.

“There was actually another reason why I brought you here...” Luz’s heart was beating faster than usual but she ignored it.

“Oh, yeah?” Amity asked with curiosity, now done with her cookie.

“I brought you here so that I could...” Luz trailed off. “I wanted to tell you that...”

She froze. Luz couldn’t do it but it was too late now. She had gotten this far, now she had to finish it.

“Take your time,” Amity said and smiled, which calmed Luz down a little.

Luz tried smiling back but the nervousness probably made her smile look all funky.

“I wanted to tell you... I like you...” Luz finally said.

Amity didn’t say anything and Luz started panicking.

“I mean, ‘like’ as in, ‘like-like’! Not just normal ‘like’, y-you know?” Luz stumbled through her words and it barely made any sense.

“Luz, I like you too,” Amity said and chuckled.

Amity was blushing and Luz realized she was blushing too.

“Sorry I went silent there.” Amity continued, her voice soft. “I just never thought I would hear you say those words to me.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so either,” Luz said, still woozy from finally confessing her feelings.

“You’re such a dork,” Amity said and scooched closer to her.

Suddenly they were really close. Their noses were just a few centimeters apart and Luz gently reached for Amity’s hands, their fingers intertwined. For a moment, none of them did anything but then Amity leaned closer and placed her soft lips on Luz’s. The kiss was short but that didn’t stop Luz from being filled with happiness.

“Was that... Okay?” Amity said, biting her lip.

Luz still hadn’t completely regained control over her thoughts and just managed to silently nod.

“That’s good.” Amity chuckled and blushed.

Amity rested her head on Luz’s shoulder and they both looked out at the lake. The setting sun cast a crimson shade over the landscape around them and they ended up sitting there until the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. Eventually, they both had to go home but they agreed on meeting at Amity’s hideout, behind the romance section, tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe I finally finished this one. I originally started this because I had just gotten into fanfic and wanted to write something. I never expected this many people to read it and like it! Thanks a lot everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this <3
> 
> Btw I really hope the ending didn't suck. I had so much trouble with writing the last few lines and I really hope it came out okay :3


End file.
